El Saiyajin de mi Vida
by jorgecr72
Summary: Emperatriz , la Tia de Eita , por poner su trabajo encima de su noviasgo , pierde al hombre de su Vida , pero una gran sorpresa le espera a esta chica ¿Que sera? Un fic de Raditz y Emperatriz La Salle
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Emperatriz llego al apartamento de Evelio su novio desde hace 2 años, este lo mando a llamar, tenía que hablar urgentemente con ella.

Cuando Emperatriz llego al complejo de apartamentos, se extraño que al pie de la puerta hubiera un par de maletas.

Toco la puerta y Evelio salió, tenia puesta una gabardina color negra.

**Emperatriz:** Bueno, Evelio aquí estoy, pero por favor se breve por qué no cuento con mucho tiempo, tengo que regresar a la oficina.

Evelio la vio y se convenció que ya no la amaba, el ya no tenía esa mirada de amor, Emperatriz lo noto.

**Evelio:** Emperatriz, seré breve, me voy, hace poco el Banco Mundial, donde trabajo ofrecieron un puesto de sub gerente en la sucursal central, en la capital del Centro.

**Emperatriz:** si pero Evelio…que bueno…pero y nosotros, que será de nuestra relación.

**Evelio:** de eso quería hablar, mira Emperatriz, hace cuanto no estamos juntos, hace casi un año, prácticamente estamos juntos por pura pantalla. Me cambiaste por tus asuntos de oficina.

**Emperatriz:** …pero tú sabes…

**Evelio: ** si ya lo sé…eres una persona ocupada…recuerdas la discusión que tuvimos hace 8 meses en tu oficina … cuando me dijiste que no te molestara… pues lo hice …decidí seguir con mi vida, por eso acepte el puesto, dentro de algunos minutos me recogerán mi vuelo sale a las 4 Pm

**Emperatriz: **…que... eso quieres decir…que…no solo por eso te vas… verdad…

**Evelio:** …así es… lo siento Emperatriz… hay una nueva mujer en mi vida.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, para la Joven La Sallé.

**Emperatriz**: HACE CUANTO EVELIO… CUANTO.

**Evelio:** ...6 meses...

**Emperatriz:** …y tienes el cinismo de decírmelo hasta ahora.

**Evelio**: trate de comunicarme contigo pero estabas tan ocupada, que nunca recibiste mis llamadas, lamento mucho que las cosas terminara así, pero tenía que seguir con mi vida… yo te amaba… pero tu pusiste tu trabajo encima de nuestra relación y ese es un obstáculo que no puedo enfrentar. (Se escucha un bocinazo).ya están aquí, mira a pesar de todo fui feliz a tu lado, nunca olvidare los momentos hermosos que pasamos…por favor sigue con tu vida tu también y ojala encuentres a otro hombre que pueda llegar a tu corazón.

Evelio y Emperatriz salieron del apartamento, el tomo sus maletas, saliendo del complejo se subió al vehículo. Emperatriz lo seguía, todavía no podía asimilar lo que acaba de pasar

**Evelio:** que tengas suerte en la vida y te repito que ojala aparezca un hombre que puedas enamorarte, quizás yo no era ese amor que buscabas, hasta siempre Emperatriz.

Emperatriz vio como la camioneta se alejaba cuando la perdió de vista, cayó de rodillas y lloro como nunca en la vida había llorado, la pocas veces que lloraba así era cuando sus padre y Reinaldo su hermano menor murieron

Cuando se calmo, llamo a Lekili su asistente y aviso que no llegaría hasta mañana, se subió a su auto y condujo hasta su casa.

FIN CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Cuando Emperatriz llego a su casa, fue al estudio , tomo una copa de vino, y se sentó a reflexionar , que haba empujado a Evelio , a irse de su lado , no tenía sentido , se puso a pensar cuando recordó la discusión de hace 8 meses

_FLASH BACK_

Emperatriz estaba en la oficina , tenía una gran cantidad de papeles que revisar, cuando Evelio llego , estaba feliz , había salido del Banco temprano , hacia ya 3 meses que casi no se veían desde que la Compañía La Salle acepto en proyecto de la cadena de Hoteles del Bosque , el dueño Sebastián del Bosque , iba a dejar la compañía a manos de su hijo Santiago y este le propuso renovar toda la loza de los hoteles, tal y como su padre Ricardo La Salle , lo hizo cuando Sebastián tomo el control.

**Evelio:** hola amor , ¿como estas?.

**Emperatriz:** muy bien , no deberías estar trabajando.

**Evelio: **salí temprano , están actualizando los sistemas , nos permitieron salir temprano , oye que tal si vamos al cine y a cenar ,que dices , cariño.

**Emperatriz:** no puedo, tengo mucho que hacer , es mas creo que de nuevo saldré tarde de la oficina.

**Evelio: **…oh… vaya… bueno por lo menos podrás descansar el viernes en la tarde, cuando nos vayamos de viaje.

**Emperatriz:** …como que cuando nos vayamos de viaje … ¿de qué hablas?

**Evelio:** Lo olvidaste , hace mas de 4 meses que planeamos nuestro viaje , cumplimos 2 años este domingo.

**Emperatriz:** …de veras … lo había olvidado … ay Evelio … lo lamento pero creo que tendremos que posponer nuestro viaje.

**Evelio:** (sorprendido) pero porque.

**Emperatriz:** tengo un viaje de negocios es mas saldré este viernes en el vuelo de las 9 am y estaré una semana fuera.

Evelio no podía creerlo , su novia a última hora le esta cancelando el viaje.

**Evelio:** (comienza a enojarse) NO ES POSIBLE , COMO ME PUEDES HACER ESO EMPERATRIZ, sabes lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir el hotel y pedir permiso en el trabajo, 3 meses planeamos esta salida y para que a última hora tu me salgas con que no podemos ir.

**Emperatriz:** ESCUCHAME BIEN , IMBECIL , A MI NO ME GRITAS Y ADEMAS ESTE VIAJE DE NEGOCIOS ES POR EL PRESTIGIO DE LA COMPAÑÍA.

**Evelio:** QUE DICES , Y LO NUESTRO QUE…LLEVAMOS 2 MESES …MAS DE 2 MESES DESDE QUE TU COMPAÑÍA ACEPTO ESTE PROYECTO , YA NO TIENES TIEMPO PARA NOSOTROS , RECUERDAS EL SABADO PASADO…TE ESPERE EN EL RESTAURANTE DE SIEMPRE PARA CENAR JUNTOS Y ME DEJASTE PLANTADO.

**Emperatriz:** …YA TE EXPLIQUE QUE TENIA UNA CENA DE NEGOCIOS… Y YA BASTA …MIRA EVELIO … (se calmo)… lo lamento de verdad , pero esta oportunidad no se presenta todos los días , quiero dar lo mejor de mi…cuando termine el proyecto … nos vemos con calma… por ahora estoy muy atareada…tengo que revisar estos papeles …y no podre ir al viaje , lo siento, así que por ahora no me llames y no me busques por ahora.

Evelio vio que ya no podía mas con la situación así que pensó que lo mejor era terminar con esto.

**Evelio:** está bien … no te molestare mas , pero no te aseguro que te espare , hasta luego ….Emperatriz.

Evelio salió de la oficina enojado decepcionado y molesto.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Emperatriz ahora lo comprendió , Evelio dé dijo de la manera más sutil que habían terminado, por eso no la busco mas y ella en el poco tiempo que tenia libre , no lo busco a el

Se levanto y miro por la ventana.

**Emperatriz:** Evelio perdóname … espero que te vaya bien.

Luego se fue a dormir.

FIN CAPITULO 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

A la mañana siguiente, Emperatriz fue a la oficina.

Lekili, su asistente y amiga por 10 años, el noto triste y melancólico, quería saber que le pasaba, La encontró viendo por la ventana.

**Lekili:** buenos días, Emperatriz

**Emperatriz:** Ah… buenos días Lekili que tenemos en la agenda para hoy.

**Lekili:** antes quiero saber, como te fue con Evelio, saliste muy apresurara ayer.

**Emperatriz:** …El y Yo… Terminamos definitivamente… es mas ayer se mudo a la Capital del Centro.

**Lekili:** … ah… cuanto lamento eso… ¿qué sucedió?

Emperatriz cuenta lo que paso, Lekili se sorprendió al escucharla.

**Lekili:** si lo recuerdo. Evelio salió muy enojado ese día, a decir verdad el proyecto "Del Bosque" te absorbió de tal manera que descuidaste tu relación con Evelio.

Emperatriz: … si lo sé, pero bueno después hablamos, ahora hay que trabajar.

**Lekili**: está bien.

1 MES DESPUES

El proyecto "del Bosque" quedo terminado, Emperatriz decidió irse de Vacaciones 1 mes, iría a visitar a su hermano Vegeta y su sobrino Eita, llamo a Bulma y ella encantada acepto.

Emperatriz fue a empacar, tomo el vuelo hacia la capital de Oeste.

Cuando llego tomo un taxi y llego a la Corporación Capsula, cuando llegaron Bulma y su familia lo recibieron.

Después de los saludos, pasaron a la sala.

**Vegeta:** … y dime hermana… donde está la sabandija que tienes de novio… no vino contigo.

**Emperatriz:** para que lo sepas Hermanito… Evelio y Yo terminamos… el ahora vive en la capital del centro.

**Vegeta:** te lo dije que ningún macho terrícola vale la pena , si solo mi raza estuviera viva , que lastima que solo Kakarotto , su padre y yo seamos los únicos saiyajines puros que están con vida , si al menos en imbécil de Raditz estuviera vivo.

Eita al escuchar las palabras de su tío, se le ocurrió una idea.

**Eita**: Tía, por que no vamos a visitar a mi padrino Goku.

**Bulma:** me parece buena idea.

**Vegeta:**… pero mujer… (Bulma le puso una mirada asesina) está bien, vamos.

Bulma le aviso a Milk que irían de visita, todos fueron a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, llegaron a la casa de Goku, todo los estaban esperando incluyendo a Bardock y a Videl.

Después de los saludos, mientras las mujeres preparaban la comida., Eita reunió a todos los saiyajines.

**Eita:** los reuní aquí para hablar de algo muy serio, miren por las palabras que dijo mi Tío Vegeta ayer, se me ocurrió que podíamos traer a ese tal Raditz a la vida.

**Goku:** NO EITA ESO NO….

**Eita:**Porque padrino… quien es el

**Bardock:** Raditz es mi hijo mayor, o sea el hermano de Goku.

Gohan le conto lo que sucedió el día que llego Raditz a la Tierra.

**Eita:** bueno, pero quizás su estadía en el infierno lo hizo recapacitar… no creen.

**Bardock:** denle una oportunidad, hablare con el si recapacito, bien y si no lo mandare de vuelta al infierno.

**Goku:** bien, Revívanlo

**Eita**: Esta bien… Caducas exanimas vitas aetas anima. (El sello La Sallé apareció debajo de Eita)

**Raditz**: que donde estoy, Padre, Kakarotto ¿estoy Vivo?

**Bardock**: agradécele a Eita

**Raditz:** Kakarotto yo...PERDONAME...por todo el mal que hice...en el infierno reflexione las cosas, me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, no debí quitarte esa tranquilada que tenia, puedes perdonarme Hermano.

**Eita**:Padrino míralo a los ojos... yo veo verdad en su mirada

**Goku**: solo no toques a mi familia y estaremos bien Raditz.

**Raditz:** no te preocupes.

En eso Emperatriz llego

**Emperatriz**: hola a todos...hola muchachote de frondosa melena...cómo te llamas muñeco

**Raditz**: eh...Raditz (dios es una hembra muy bella)...soy el hermano de Kakarotto.

**Emperatriz:** HERMANO...Goku... porque no me dijiste que tenias un hermano muy apuesto

**Goku:** bueno es que el estaba muerto

**Bardock:**...digamos que tu Sobrino acaba de revivirlo

**Eita**: Tía yo lo acabo de Revivir...y

**Emperatriz**: FANTASTICO, venía a avisarle que la comida esta lista.

**Eita**:...pero Tia...espera. Primero tiene que lo, míralo

(Raditz llevaba su armadura, sus pantaloncillos cortos botas y guantes)

**Emperatriz**: es cierto, ray ray querido, nos vamos de compras después de comer, te comprare, toda la ropa que necesites

**Vegeta:** gup (buena suerte, Raditz)

**Goku**: ups (te compadezco hermano)

**Raditz:** ¿claro supongo?

**Bardock**: (pensando) mis hijos... a veces me dan pena

Emperatriz tomo el brazo de Raditz y se lo llevo, no sabía lo que el pelilargo le esperaba

**Eita:** pobrecito.

**Goku**: cierto

**Vegeta:**Odio admitirlo pero estoy de acuerdo

Después de la comida Emperatriz se llave a Raditz de Compras ¿pobrecito?

Fin capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

_**Tienda departamental del la Ciudad del Oeste**_

Raditz parecía un maniquí , estaba muy molesto, pero al ver la sonrisa de Emperatriz se calmaba , prácticamente la chica La Salle, le compro ropa como para 2 años seguidos

**Raditz:** demonios , si no fuera porque esa hembra me gusta , me quejaría.  
**  
Emperatriz:** Mira Ray ray, estas camisetas se te verán bien

**Raditz:** bueno , a aceptar los hechos.

Mientras en la casa de Goku

**Eita:** me pregunto cómo le está yendo a Raditz

**Bulma:** espero que no explote, recuerdas la vez que tu Tío exploto en media tienda .

**Eita:** que si lo recuerdo, Tía Bulma ,lo castigaste 2 Meses sin cámara de gravedad , sin Comida y sin sexo , Lo recuerdas Tío

**Vegeta :** hum

_**De regreso en la tienda  
**_

**Raditz:** Oye es mucha ropa ¿como la llevaremos de regreso hembra?.

**Emperatriz:** Fácil ...(saco una capsula y puso todo ahí) ahora te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo.

**Raditz:** claro,(con suerte después haremos "cositas de adultos " como dicen los humanos)  
**  
****Emperatriz:** entonces vamos ( ojala seas muy bueno en la cama ,Raí Ray).

**Raditz:** …por que los humanos me miran tan raro...

**Emperatriz:** … porque ustedes los saiyajin son muy atractivos, mas de una chica mataría por pasar una noche en tu cama , entiendes, con ese cuerpo que tienes , mas la cola que te hace ver mucho mejor .

Raditz la vio sonrojado , al parecer ella tenía su punto y sonrió

Entraron a un restaurante.

mientras comían, Raditz admiraba a Emperatriz, ella hablaba con una voz muy suave

mientras comían un recuerdo se vino a la mente del saiyajin pelilargo

-Flashback-

Raditz entró en la casa para ver a su padre y madre, acurrucados el uno al otro en el sofá. Él se burló. ¿no hagan eso? .

Bardock miró a su hijo burlón antes de levantarse. "¿Qué pasa Raditz?" , se preguntó. Raditz entró en la cocina si responderles a su padre. "Respóndeme cuando te hago una pregunta!" Ladró Bardock. Raditz se estremeció por el tono áspero de su padre. "¿Qué es esa emoción que tu y mamá comparten?" .

Bardock se frotó las sienes tratando de calmarse. "Tu lo entenderás algún día. Cuando te encuentras con tu compañera de toda la vida. Hay un enlace que comparten todos los saiyajin. Nos da un compañero de vida en algún lugar de la población Sayán. Cuando encuentres a esa persona, serias muy feliz con ella, pero ten cuidado , se dieron casos aislados de que la compañera de vida de un saiyajin no es alguien de nuestra propia raza, pero como te dije esos casos son muy escasos"

Raditz lo cortó . "¡Eso es mentira! Estoy cansado de escuchar esto de ti, Siempre se habla de este tipo de cosas, pero realmente no me importa, ya me voy."

Fin Flash Back

Raditz había hecho caso omiso de la palabras de su padre en ese entonces, pero ahora sabe que esas palabras eran ciertas. Había encontrado a su compañera de vida, lo malo fue que ella era terrícola.

Así paso 15 días , Emperatriz decidió irse a la playa , entonces invito a Raditz que lo acompañara, Raditz estaba fascinado , pero a Vegeta sospechaba algo .

**Vegeta:** pensando(cuidado , lastimas a mi hermana sabandija)

Veía como Raditz y Emperatriz estaba listo para irse.

Fin capitulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Durante el viaje Raditz y Emperatriz se conocieron mas, el saiyajin, cuanto más la conocía sentía ese deseo de hacerla su compañera.

La noche antes del regreso, Emperatriz invito a Raditz a cenar y después a caminar por la orilla del mar.

**Emperatriz**: te divertiste.

**Raditz**: si, claro que no he entrenado como debiera, pero después de pasar casi toda mi vida sirviendo a Feezer y luego purgar mis culpas en el infierno, me merecía un descanso.

**Emperatriz**: entiendo y ahora que harás, recuerda que mañana regresare a la capital del este a trabajar.

**Raditz**: Bueno, quizás me vaya a vivir con mi hermano…ahí me darán posada mientras pienso que hacer con mi vida.

**Emperatriz**: Bueno, si quieres, puedes irte conmigo yo tengo espacio en mi casa.

**Raditz**: eh… no quisiera incomodar.

Emperatriz pensó que mejor era confesarle la verdad.

**Emperatriz:** Raditz, mira desde que te conocí, algo dentro de mí me dice que tú eres el hombre de mi vida, siento que estoy enamorado de ti.

Raditz no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ahora las palabras de su padre sonaron mas fuertes - si ella es mi compañera – pensó el saiyajin

Tomo a Emperatriz entre su brazo y volaron de regreso al hotel y ahí consumaron su amor.

cuando llegaron al habitación tomaron las cosas con calma.

Emperatriz colocó sus manos en el pecho de él, después sujetó la camisa que Raditz llevaba puesta.

Su pecho y torso eran tonificados, gracias a las horas de entrenamiento durante años. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, eran las innumerables cicatrices de guerra, que llenaban el cuerpo del Saiyajin. Desde simples cortes, hasta profundas heridas cicatrizadas. Ese hombre era como un catálogo de cicatrices, de todas las formas y tamaños.

Ahora le tocaba a Emperatriz disfrutar de la vista, ella ya había visto a hombres con cicatrices pero no a uno como Raditz. Ella pensaba en cómo se hizo cada una de ellas, en qué planetas peleó y contra quiénes luchó. Él era un soldado, un guerrero como lo era su hermano Vegeta…y eso le encantaba. Raditz se acostó sobre ella con lentitud, no quería aplastarla con su peso así que lo hizo con cuidado.

El aroma de mujer que Emperatriz desprendía, hacía que todo el instinto saiyajin de Raditz dentro de él saliera a escena. el había peleado en muchas guerras, pero luchar contra Emperatriz en el campo de batalla del amor, era una lucha que estaba dispuesto a perder. Esta mujer humana, lograba enloquecerlo. un último movimiento, el clímax los golpeó disolviendo todo el mundo alrededor de ellos. La Joven La Salle escuchó un ahogado grito de Raditz, mientras él derramaba su cálida esencia dentro de ella. Por la increíble sensación que experimenta, Emperatriz mordió su labio inferior hasta el punto de perder toda razón.

mas avanzada la noche Raditz la vio derrumbarse sobre él por tercera vez, sus respiraciones agitadas eran el único sonido que se escucha ahora. Emperatriz usó el pecho de Raditz como almohada, y desde ese lugar ella le dedicó una sonrisa antes de que sus ojos verdes se cerraran. El la abrazó, después de tomar otra sábana para cubrirlos.

El saiyajin miró el techo de la habitacion, al mismo tiempo que su cola se enroscaba en la cintura de Emperatriz. Con su mente racional en el dominio de su instinto de saiyajin, observó a la mujer durmiente sobre él. Había tomado una decisión, ella era su compañera. No sentía arrepentimiento de lo que hizo y se juro que la protegería con todas sus fuerzas a su compañera

Al día siguiente Raditz despertó a sentir que algo o alguien estaba pegado a su pecho. Volvió a mirar a Emperatriz, veía ver la cara más tranquila, en ella todavía.

Raditz aún podía sentir su cola envuelta alrededor de su cintura, al parecer, durante la noche, su cola se había enrollado alrededor de ella. Se quedó inmóvil, sin querer molestarla.

Emperatriz despertó y se miraron a los ojos, ambos tenia fuego en la mirada

Raditz comprendió las palabras de su padre que le dijo cuando era niño. Había encontrado a su compañera de vida. Emperatriz y Raditz miró a los ojos antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y dejar que sus labios se encuentran. Raditz pasó su lengua en su boca. Sus lenguas lucharon por el dominio con Raditz ser el vencedor. Se separaron y Raditz sintió una descarga eléctrica pasan por su cuerpo y sabía que la joven La Sallé también la sintió. Juntos, ambos se inclinaron hacia sus cuellos y mordieron con fuerza suficiente para extraer la sangre.

Raditz terminó lamiendo la herida y miró a Emperatriz en los ojos. "Mi compañera..." murmuraron juntos antes de volver a hacer el amor con más intensidad...

mas tarde en el la salida del hotel Raditz le explico a Emperatriz que la marca en su cuello y en el de el era parte del ritual saiyajin de unión, ahora en adelante ellos eran pareja , era algo asi como el matrimonio humano pero mas profundo.

Emperatriz simplemente abraso a Raditz y lo beso

FIN CAPITULO 5


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Ha pasado un año , desde el Raditz resucito gracias a Eita, el Saiyajin pelilargo , se adaptó al estilo de vida de la capital del este , hasta Emperatriz le consiguió un empleo , como maestro de Ed. Física en la preparatoria muy exclusiva.

**Casa de Goku**

La familia de Goku y Vegeta estaba reunidas, ya todos estaban enterados de que Raditz vivía con Emperatriz.

Bardock los vio llegar , se sorprendieron al ver al Saiyajin , ya no usaba su típica armadura , en su lugar llevaba una playera ceñida al cuerpo color marrón, un pantalón negro deportivo , su cola a modo de cinturón y llevaba unos tenis color negros, ya no tenía esa frondosa melena que lo caracterizaba , ahora llevaba el cabello atado con cola de caballo , se veía muy bien.

**Goku:** guau , hermano , que cambio , te vez muy bien

**Bardock:** es cierto hijo, te ves estupendo.

**Raditz:** Eh… Gracias.

**Gohan:** te ves bien … Tío.

Mientras la chicas veían a Emperatriz, hace un año ella estaba un poco deprimida porque Evelio y ella terminaron , ahora la veían más feliz y más radiante.

**Bulma:** Guau , cuñada te ves muy bien y miren a Raditz parece un humano.

**Milk:** te felicito , pudiste ponerle otra ropa a Raditz , me gustaría hacer lo mismo con Goku.

**Emperatriz:** lo lograras Milk, y gracias.

Pero Bulma noto algo en el cuello de Emperatriz, era una especie de marca , como una mordida , Milk la vio también , de pronto Bulma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente , esa maraca era la misma que tenía ella , era la marca de unión Saiyajin.

**Bulma:** Emperatriz … tu cuello … no me digas .

**Emperatriz**: (sonrojada) si Bulma … el me marco ….yo soy ahora su pareja.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar , Emperatriz hablo con Milk , quería que Raditz se quedara en su casa , puesto que el siguiente sábado se casarían civil y quería darle una sorpresa al Saiyajin.

Milk acepto gustosa .

Mientras con los chicos …

Vegeta y los demás estaba al tanto , el próximo sábado había fiesta ,sin que Raditz se enterada, la actividad seguía su curso , antes de irse Raditz hablo con su padre a solas

**Raditz:** padre , recuerdas esa vez que llegue a casa en el planeta Veguita y los encontré a ti a mi madre juntos.

**Bardock :** …si tú me criticabas que eso era una debilidad , que nunca te ibas a enamorar.

**Raditz:** recuerdo que me dijiste. Cuando encontrara a mi compañera de toda la vida. Hay un enlace que comparten todos los Saiyajin. Nos da un compañero de vida en algún lugar de la población Sayán. Cuando encuentres a esa persona, serias muy feliz con ella, pero que tuviera cuidado , se dieron casos aislados de que la compañera de vida de un Saiyajin no es alguien de nuestra propia raza" creo que no comprendí tu palabras hasta ahora, tu tenías razón.

**Bardock:** Yo sabía que algún día comprenderías mis palabras ,no tengo nada que reprocharte , tenias 6 años en esa época.

Se dieron un apretón de manos y regresaron a la casa de Goku

Una semana paso y por fin llegó el sábado.

Todos estaba reunidos en el salón de fiestas , había una mesa frente a un altar y el Lic. Rene Beita los esperaba.

Bardock llego con una chica llamada Maroku Del Valle que había conocido en el Torneo de artes marciales

**Maroku:** Hola Eita

**Eita:** Hola Maru guau , todos están aquí , miren a Raditz.(vestía , traje negro con corbata café),oye, porque te vestiste así

**Raditz :** no lo sé , Emperatriz me dijo que me vistiera así y que me presentara .

tu sabes algo .

**Eita:** no y tu Bardock

**Bardock:** no , tampoco

**Eita:** y tu Maroku sabes para que nos reunió aquí Emperatriz

Maroku :tengo la sospecha de que es boda de alguien...?

**Bardock:** ...Boda…

**Eita:** RADITZ ERES UN IDIOTA, Tía Emperatriz quiere casarte contigo, por eso te hizo vestir así , MARO eres una genio

**Maroku**: y tu Bardock , no vas a Felicitar a tu hijo mayor

**Bardock:** (respira hondo) felicidades Raditz aras un ritual humano que es lo mismo que marcar a tu hembra solo que...estilo humano

Raditz abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¡PUM!

**Maro:** creo que lo tomo muy bien

**Goku:** HERMANO (fue a socorrer a Raditz)

**Bardock**:..(se toma de la frente) porque mis hijos se desmayan ante algo tan simple

**Maroku:** de la emoción supongo.

**Raditz:** hayyy... mi ..cabeza...donde estoy.

**Goku:** estas bien Raditz.

**Raditz :** creo ...que siii...

En eso llega la novia con un vestido escotado Blanco por la espalda , un ramo de Flores y un hermoso velo.

**Emperatriz:** que bueno , porque quiero que me contestes una pregunta, quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, se que nos unimos al estilo Saiyajin , ahora nos uniremos al estilo Humano.

**Vegeta**: (espero que la hagas feliz insecto )

**Raditz :** pero qué clase de pregunta es esa hembra, claro que si

**Emperatriz:** entonces vamos

Llegaron al altar y mientras la marcha nupcial sonaba , ambos novios estaban frente al Lic. Beita.

**Lic. Beita:** antes de continuar con la celebración de esta boda civil, si alguien tiene un impedimento de que esta reunión se realice , que lo diga ahora o que calle para siempre.

(Nadie dijo nada)

**Lic. Beita :** Son Raditz acepta usted a Emperatriz La Salle como su legitima esposa , para adorarla y amarla hasta que la muerte los separe.

**Raditz:** Acepto

**Bardock:** Así son todas las celebraciones humanas?

**Maroku:** no esta es una Boda civil , más simple que una de iglesia .

**Bardock:** oh…

**Lic. Beita:** y tu Emperatriz La Salle Jerez , acepta usted a Raditz Son como su legítimo esposo para amarlo y adorarlo hasta que la muerte los separe .

**Emperatriz :** Acepto.

se colocan los anillos .

**Lic. Beita:** con el poder que la ley me concierne , los declaro marido y mujer , puede besar a la novia.

(Raditz beso los labios de Emperatriz)

todos aplaudieron , Raditz y Emperatriz firmaron el documento de matrimonio

**Lic.: Beita:** damas y caballeros , les presento al matrimonio Son La Salle

Son Raditz y Emperatriz La Salle de Son.

**Todos :** FELICIDADES

**Maroku**: felicidades a ambos

**Emperatriz**: bueno , antes que nada , les doy la gracias a todos por asistir, ahora nos vamos a la sala de eventos del Hotel América , Hay mucha COMIDA.

de pronto Goku le caía una cascada de babas .

**Goku:** ¡ COMIDA!

**Eita:** Padrino contrólate...Madrina.

**Milk:** GOKU

¡CLANG!

**Goku**: si Milk perdón (baja la mirada)

Vegeta:(comienza a reírse de una manera burlona)

**Bulma:** tu también Vegeta , te controlas o así te va ir

**Vegeta**: tsk

Todos llegaron al Hotel américa , la sala estaba en el 3 Piso

Bardock se sentaba en la mesa principal , puesto que él era el padre, Goku estaba al lado contrario .

los encargados de servir la comida, serbia sidra.

todos(incluyendo Bardock y Vegeta)tomaron sus copas.

**Eita:** un brindis , por la feliz pareja que hoy comienza su vida matrimonial

Salud

**Todos:** SALUD

Maroku: pero yo no puedo tomar , ni Goten ni Trunks (sentada junto a Bardock)

**Bardock:** lastima

Maroku: qué diablos (se toma el vino del brindis)

después vinieron la comida , Goku y Vegeta comían como si el mundo se acabaran ,

Bardock ,Maroku y Raditz comían con mas educación

**Emperatriz:** Bulma muchas gracias por ayudarme con la tarjeta de ciudadano de Raditz.

**Bulma:** no te preocupes tenía que, sería raro porque ellos no son de este planeta también le hice una a Bardock .

**Milk**: GOKU CALMADO!

**Goku**:(atragantándose con un pedazo de carne)

**Eita:** (dándole golpes en la espalda) Padrino, ni yo que como tanto , me atraganto así, come con calma , por favor

**Emperatriz:** prométeme que cuando nazca él bebe, serás la madrina , Bulma

**Bulma:** pero por supuesto y Vegi el padrino

**Vegeta:** tsk

**Bulma:** anda internamente te agrada la idea

**Goku:(**toma mucha agua) Listo

**Maroku:(**cae borracha sobre la mesa por una simple copa de vino)

**Eita:** maro que paso, (olio la copa) esto es vino , no sidra , por dios.

Alguna horas pasaron y todos se iban retirando.

**Emperatriz:** oigan todos , muchas gracias por asistir , se lo agradezco

Camino hasta su marido y le susurro en el odio.

**Emperatriz:** Raditz amor , me darías el gusto de que te acaricie la cola , me gusta cuando ronroneas, por fis me excita cuando me ronroneas

**Raditz**: si claro solo ten cuidado de no apretar mucho o me acabara lastimando

Raditz tomo a Emperatriz y se fueron Volando.

**Bardock**:(respira hondo) Váyanse ustedes , tendré que cuidar a la aquella que se alcalizo con vino y la llevare a su casa.

Y así la nueva Vida de Emperatriz La Salle , comenzaba

Fin Capitulo 6


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

_**2 años después**_

Raditz, como de costumbre, estaba entrenando en la habitación Gravitacional (Cortesía de Bulma y disgusto de Vegeta). Una vez que terminó, él fue hacia la cocina. Emperatriz estaba en el teléfono hablando, ya estaba a punto de tener su primer hijo.

"Emperatriz, por favor, hazme un sándwich", dijo improvisado, tirando la toalla en la lavadora con infalible precisión.

Emperatriz había terminado de hablar con la persona en el otro extremo del teléfono

"Claro amor, te gustan de mermelada o jamón y queso".

"de jamón y queso"

"Ok , Ray Ray , recuerda que tenemos que ir a la cena en el restaurant Continental Punta Leona, es la cena de ejecutivos"

"Si querida, ya lo sé"- dijo Raditz extrañado.

Raditz , se sentó en la mesa y mientras degustaba un jugo , recordó la mejor noticia que le dio su mujer

FLASH BACK

-¡Oh, demonios!- exclamó Emperatriz mientras salía corriendo en mitad de la cena hacia el cuarto de baño.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Tía Emperatriz , Tío Raditz? ¡Lleva así casi una semana! ¿Estará enferma? – dijo Eita algo asustado.

- No lo sé , Eita , pero voy a averiguarlo.

Raditz se levantó de la mesa y siguió a su mujer. No quería que Eita lo supiese, pero estaba bastante preocupado, lo cierto es que llevaba algo más de una semana sintiéndose mal, de hecho, llevaba así casi un mes. Una vez llegó de una cena de maestros que fueron invitados se dirigió al baño corriendo.

Raditz abrió la puerta sin molestarse en llamar, ya que sabía que su esposa no le dejaría entrar mientras estuviese vomitando.

-¿Ya estás otra vez así? ¿No te ordené claramente el otro día que fueras al médico, Emperatriz?

-Déjame tranquila Raditz, no estoy de humor para aguantarte...-consiguió decir antes volver a meter la cabeza en la taza del inodoro.

-¡Eres una testaruda como tu Hermano!-exclamó Raditz-Te lo advierto, y por última vez te lo digo, como no vayas al médico mañana mismo te llevo volando por los pelos, tú sabrás lo que haces.

Al día siguiente ella fue al médico y lo confirmo , estaba embarazada, Emperatriz estaba feliz , en su vientre estaba creciendo el fruto de amor de Raditz y ella.

Cuando llego a su casa , Emperatriz , hizo una suculenta cena

Esa misma noche, durante la cena:

-¿Y bien? ¿qué es lo que te pasa Emperatriz?

-¿Oh? ¿Ya fuiste al médico Tía?-preguntó un preocupado Eita, dejando inmediatamente de comer-¿Estás bien?

-¡Pues claro!, tranquilo mi vida, en realidad lo que tengo que deciros es algo bueno... ¿Están preparados?

-¡Sí!-Gritaron ambos hombres.

-¡Jejeje! Pues, lo que ocurre es que...Eita... ¡Vas a tener un Primito!

-¡Pffffff!-la noticia casi hace que Raditz se ahogase con la sopa.

FIN FLASH BACK

2 días después

Raditz y Emperatriz , asistieron a una cena de ejecutivos que la compañía La Salle ofrecía en un restaurante exclusivo , todos los empleados conocían al esposo de la famosa Emperatriz La Salle comía como por 10 personas .

Así que cocinaron , durante 4 días seguidos , solo para él.

Mientras daba un discurso, de pronto callo y luego sintió algo húmedo.

**Emperatriz:** RADITZ

**Raditz:** ¿ mujer que pasa?

**Emperatriz **: Se me rompió la fuente (decía paralizada)

**Raditz:** Pues te compro otra cuando termines el discurso (decía inocente)

**Emperatriz: **(ya con una vena latente en su frente) GRANDISIMA BESTIA, QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE SE ME ROMPIÓ LA FUENTE, OSEA YA VA A NACER EL BEBE! (decía alterada por culpa de su marido)

**Raditz:** (Sorprendido) QUEEE, No puede ser ,llamare una ambulancia.

_**10 minutos después.**_

**Raditz:** Amor tranquila los paramédicos ya viene para acá , también llame a los demás (decía rascando su cabeza muy nervioso)

Emperatriz no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro por el fuerte dolor y Raditz detrás de ella por miedo a que se callera, el personal del Restaurante sacó a toda la gente del área del comedor superior para que la muchacha se sintiera más calmada, al mismo tiempo bajaron a la temperatura del clima para que no tuviera calor, y les regalaron hielo para ella y papas fritas para el futuro padre

**Raditz:** perdóname amor, golpéame si te hace sentir mejor,¿ te duele mucho? (decía agarrando la mano de su novia)

**Emperatriz:** haaa! (gritó y se agarró el vientre) ya no puedo más (al decir esto cayó al piso a causa del dolor)

**Raditz:** Amor, respira profundo, recuerda como nos enseñaron en los cursos, quieres que me ponga detrás de ti.

Emperatriz ya se encontraba molesta por tanto dolor.

**Raditz:** Mira ahí viene la ambulancia por fin! Ya iremos al hospital amor no te preocupes, respira (decía mientras llegaban los paramédicos)

**Paramédico**: Disculpen por llegar tan tarde es que hubo mucho tráfico, ¿cómo se siente señora? (Dijo el paramédico dirigiéndose a Raditz y Emperatriz mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex)

**Emperatriz:** Por Favor , solo calme este Dolor Haaaaa.

Otros dos paramédicos llegaron con una camilla.

**Paramédico 1**: Señor por favor ayúdeme a mover a su esposa hasta esta camilla (decía apuntando la camilla que traían sus compañeros)

**Raditz:** Si (levantando sin ninguna dificultad a su ahora esposa y colocándola en la camilla)

**Paramédico 2:** Dios, es usted muy fuerte (asombrado)

**Raditz:** si , es de familia

**Paramédico 3:** Ok, SEÑORA, dígame cuál es su nombre y cuantas semanas tiene.

**Emperatriz:** me llamo Emperatriz La Salle y tengo 39 semanas (decía jadeando)

**Paramédico 1:** Muy bien, entonces ya tenemos el tiempo, si me permite le hare un pequeño tacto para saber cuánta dilatación tiene si? Después le daré un calmante y sentirá menos dolor y nos iremos directo al hospital está bien?, OH Dios mío!

**Raditz:** Que? Que pasa doctor? Que tiene mi esposa, está bien?

**Paramédico 1:** Todo está bien excepto porque…creo que los planes han cambiado…

**Raditz :** ¿ A qué se refiere?

**Paramédico 1:** ¿Le molestaría que su hijo naciera en el restaurante continental Punta Leona? Jeje

**Emperatriz:** ¿ Mi hijo nacerá aquí?¿ Porque?

**Paramédico 1:** Pues resulta que tiene 9 cm de dilatación , esperaremos 10 minutos más y entraremos en labor de parto

**Emperatriz:** DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO MALDITA INSENSATA (gritaba la mujer mientras jalaba a la paramédica de su camisa y todos en el restaurant veían a través del vidrio)

**Raditz:** Emperatriz déjala.

**Paramédico 1:** Tranquilícese no hay remedio, sino nace aquí de seguro lo hará en la ambulancia así que preferible aquí que tengo espacio y no nos vamos moviendo

**Raditz:** Amor, hagámosle caso a ella, que sabe

**Emperatriz:** Eso lo dices porque a ti no te sacaran una sandía por un agujero del tamaño de un limón y lo peor es que es que será en este lugar tan poco higiénico con un montón de gente viéndonos a través de un vidrio

**Paramédico 1**: Mire señora si le preocupa la salud de su hijo le sugiero que siga mis indicaciones y yo le prometo que todo va a estar bien, estoy altamente capacitado por si se presenta un caso como el de usted y créame son más de lo que usted se puede imaginar

**Raditz:** Vamos amor no puede ser tan malo, yo estaré aquí para apoyarte no te dejare ni un minuto solo, prometo que te recompensare este acto de valentía de tu parte.

**Paramédico 1:** Muy bien listos o no ahí vamos…PUJEEE!

Emperatriz gritaba mientras pujaba

**Paramédico 1**: Un poco más un poco más PUJEE! (con este último grito se emparejo otro pero de llanto como de un gatito) Es una niña, es una hermosa niña (dijo limpiándolo y poniéndolo en los brazos de su madre)

**Raditz:** Mira Ray Ray, nuestra hija, no puedo creerlo, por fin tenemos a nuestra hija después de todo lo que pasamos (dijo la joven con lágrimas a punto de derramarse por sus ojos y besando las mejillas del bebe)

**Raditz:** te amo, te amo, jamás había sido tan feliz en mi vida como lo soy en estos momentos.(

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraban limpiando y levantando todo lo que habían regado por el lugar, en lo que preparaban a Emperatriz, para llevarla al hospital

_**HOSPITAL DEL ESTE**_

_**ENTRADA DE EMERGENCIAS**_

**Raditz:** Doctora (decía refiriéndose a la paramédico)

**Paramédico :** Ho no, yo solo soy una paramédico, no se moleste en llamarme así es un nombre muy grade

**Raditz:** Pues…hoy fue nuestro, si no es uno debería considerarlo

**Paramédico :** Muchas gracias señor

**Raditz:** Solo quería darle las gracias pero, ni siquiera nos dijo como se llamaba

**Paramedico1**: disculpe fui una grosera, mi nombre es Esmeralda del Olmo

**Raditz:** Pues muchas gracias Esmeralda, usted nos salvó el día de hoy en muchas maneras

**Esmeralda:** Ese es mi deber señor

**Raditz:** Aun así, muchas gracias

**Esmeralda:** De nada

_**Más tarde en el hospital…**_

**Emperatriz**: Hay pero que hermosa bebe de ojos verdes, que hermosa bebe, sabias que tu madre tuvo que sufrir mucho para que tu nacieras?...kW pero valiste la pena cada segundo de dolor (decía haciéndole cariños a su bebe con una voz tierna)

**Raditz:** Oye amor, ¿qué te parece el nombre de Esmeralda?

(al mismo tiempo él bebe soltó una carcajada)

**Emperatriz:** Me parece que es el nombre perfecto para nuestra hija (decía feliz)

**Raditz**: Excelente! Entonces Esmeralda será

Emperatriz y la bebe fueron dada de alta, cuando llegaron a la casa , todos las estaba esperando.

**Más tarde esa noche**

Raditz está sentado en una mecedora arrullando a su pequeña hija , al terminar simplemente la acostó en su Moisés y se acostó junto a su mujer

**Emperatriz:** gracias amor por darme a Esmeralda , la felicidad de ser madre.

**Raditz :** te prometo que las cuidare a ambas, ustedes son mi luz , mi esperanza.

**Emperatriz:** … y tú eres … El Saiyajin de mi vida.

Ambos se besaron y se durmieron abrazados

**Fin**


End file.
